


Arms Length Away

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh tries to gather enough courage to tell CJ his true feeling.





	Arms Length Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

All right, here's a story that has nothing to do with my two other ones. It just sorta popped into my head a little earlier. :) I hope you like. 

Disclaimer: The WW characters are not mine. They belong to Mr. Sorkin. And the song 'Arms Length Away' is sung by Sammy Kershaw and was written by Criswell/Miller/White. 

Archive: Anywhere.

 

~*~*  
How long have we been the best of friends  
I've always heard you say, I could tell you anything  
Oh the times I've made you laugh, the times I've dried your tears  
Through the good and the bad I've always been right there  
~*~*~

She's the love of my life and she doesn't know it yet. I've had a crush on her for the longest time, and even though we've talked about everything together, I've never been able to get up the courage to tell her that.

And now, being more nervous than any other time in my life, I sit in the restaurant waiting for her to come so that I can finally tell her.

Why now, you may be wondering? Because tomorrow is the last day that I may be seeing her. The last day that I will have anything to do with the Barlet Administration, and, if possible, Politics.

~*~*  
An arms length away  
Right in front of your face  
This close to your lips, right at your finger tips  
That one true love, you're dreaming of  
Darlin' what would you say  
If I told you it's an arms length away  
~*~*~

That's right. I'm breaking free of the chains that are holding me down. I'm thinkin' about traveling Europe, Greece, that sort of thing. Then settling down and opening, if not joining, a law firm. Despite what others say about me, I'm a good lawyer.

Oh dear God, she's here. I sit up a little straighter and cough into my palm. Standing as she comes to the table, I smile as she smiles at me and hold out her chair. I am, of course, a gentleman.

~*~*~  
For so long I've longed to hold you, oh the nights I almost told you  
I stopped myself afraid, of just what you might say  
And the love that you have searched for, that seems so out of reach  
Have you ever stopped to think it might be me  
~*~*~

We start off with some small talk. What's been happening around the office, weather and other politics. Then I dropped the bomb.

I didn't know how she would take it, but by the look on her face, or lack there of, I suddenly felt nervous again. Licking my lips, I searched her face.

"You can't be serious," she whispered.

"I am, C.J."

She shook her head and then closed her eyes. With a trembling smile, she said, "It won't be the same without you."

~*~*  
An arms length away  
Right in front of you face  
This close to your lips, right at your finger tips  
That one true love, you're dreaming of  
Darlin', what would you say  
If I told you it's an arms lenght away  
~*~*~

"There's something else," I tell her hesitantly and take her hand in mine.

"You're joining a commune," she joked.

Laughing softly, I shook my head. "No, that I'm not. This is hard, so bear with me. You know how you told me a few nights ago that you wish for true love and a man that will sweep you off your feet?"

C.J. nodded and bit her lip. "Josh, what are you getting at?"

"C.J., what would you do if I told you that I'm that guy? That I want to sweep you off your feet and love you unconditionally?"

She's speechless, it's etched into her face. I felt her hand flex under mine and she took a deep breath. "Wow."

Sitting back slightly, I looked at her questioningly. "Um."

But her hand went to my cheek and her eyes turned to little smiles. "A woman would be stupid to say no to something like that Josh. I would love for you to sweep me off my face and to love my unconditionally. You're just the right man for the job too."

Her words went straight to my heart and I took her hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

Looking down at our table, I saw that we hadn't ordered a thing. Getting up, I asked, "Want to go someplace more private?"

Looking up at me, C.J. nodded. "That would be great."

~*~*  
That one true love, you're dreaming of  
Darlin' what would you say  
If I told you it's an arms lenght away  
That one true love, you're dreaming of  
Darlin' what would you say  
If I told you it's arms lenght away  
*~*~

What did you all think? Did you like? Oh, I tried, since it was a spur of the moment thing!

Dani Beth

The End 

  

  


End file.
